


Equal Punishment

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's place to decide when punishment is due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spanking.  
> Notes: Written for Week #11 @ http://fandom-fridays.livejournal.com/.

Sam winces as the last blow hits his sensitive flesh. “Okay, Sammy, you’re done. My turn,” Dean says, handing the belt to Sam, lifting up his own shirt, leaning against the motel bed.

Staring at the belt, Sam’s pretty much in shock. Because, yeah, they both fucked up, but Dean’s _in charge_. He’s the one who doles out punishment; it never goes the other way. “But, Dean, I--”

“Come on, Sammy. In a few years you’ll be begging for this chance. Let her rip.”

Sighing, Sam brings the belt down on Dean’s ass, vowing he’ll never do anything stupid again.


End file.
